


Are You Fond of Dares, Officer?

by bestwithalisp, kassanovella



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BREAK INTO HIS ROOM, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom!Kylo Ren, F/M, For some reason Kylo Ren punishes Reader-chan with rough sex in all of my fics, Good ol' fashioned fucking, Naked Female Clothed Male, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, This is why you don't break into Kylo Ren's room, Verbal Humiliation, Well I mean maybe you want to actually, i wonder why, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestwithalisp/pseuds/bestwithalisp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassanovella/pseuds/kassanovella
Summary: Your coworkers dare you to sneak into Kylo Ren's quarters to catch a glimpse of his face. Only a wink, and then you'll leave. What could go wrong--right?





	

You were going to see Kylo Ren’s face.

To be quite honest, you weren’t all that ready to find out. Your fellow officers would all plead plausible deniability–after all, none of them were stupid enough to try and do it. Normally, you’d agree with them. But you were insatiably curious, and they knew that. An off-handed challenge that you wouldn’t dare break into his quarters to catch him was it all it took.

Devising the plan was simple enough. Working in sanitation, you had a way to access almost every single room on board. Well–every room except for Kylo Ren’s. That information was privy only to your boss. But it only took one instance of her forgetting to log off of her terminal for you to use her security clearance to access the information you needed. After that, it was all a matter of _when_. And _how_.

The “when” was answered after you’d found out Kylo Ren was back on board. With the lightsaber marks he’d left in the communications center, he was difficult to miss. All that was left was the “how.”

You decided that night to leave your quarters past your designated lights-out and sneak your way to the hall where his dwellings were located. The ball of excitement inside of you was threatening to flood your veins. Every step you took was a promise, a tease of this newfound and juvenile need to know what he looked like. Your bones were ready to shake out of your skin, your flesh crawling with bugs of anticipation.

When you’d finally arrived at his door, your breath was stuck in the recesses of your lungs. Though you’d dreamed of this for weeks, to stand in front of his quarters was another reality entirely. Your chest shuddered as you wet your lips with the anxiety at your. Holding in a sigh, you reached up with sweaty fingers, overriding the access code to his door. When it opened, your mind went hazy.

This was it.

The area before you was… dim. Given the time of night you supposed that was entirely natural, though you had never suspected Kylo Ren as a man who favored rest. You gently tapped your boots through the indents where the blaster door disappeared, eyes glancing over the room in front of you. Directly in front of you were several chairs gathered around a small table. Apparently he had company every so often.

To your left, a series of control panels flashing blueprints of Starkiller, every so often scanning over astrophysics calculations of ongoing projects. You were thankful these screens offered a small amount of illumination, dragging over an opening just past the chair furthest to you. A hallway? Before you advanced, you took a final glance around the room, listening for anything at all to suggest he was nearby. 

You crept through the entrance, your hands tracing over the panelling gently until you felt them press into an opening. The rest of your body caught up with your fingers as you peered around the corner. A single chair in a small room, nothing adorning it except for a mangled helmet raised upon a pedestal. You couldn’t quite make out the features from the distance, but it almost appeared to be a small shrine for an ancient artifact. Something bright was glinting from just over the armrest of the seat. You stood on your toes to make out bent chrome accents filing over empty slots, the shiny metal flashing over where cheeks should be. You realized he kept his mask across from the other–-more mutilated–-one. 

At this, your excitement spiked. You knew he wasn’t wearing it, and he was likely somewhere close by. You continued on, feet every so often making low scuffing sounds across the floor. 

“ _Shit_ ,” you mumbled under your breath, trying to make a conscious effort to lift them higher, drawing closer to a small clearing. 

Through the thick fog of darkness shading your line of vision as you were pacing further away from the screens, you could only create the image of a bed in front of you. You blinked several times, a small prayer of hope that your eyes would dilate and gift you more details of what his living quarters were like. It was almost seeming that the thrill of acquainting yourself with his belongings was just as exciting as seeing the face under the mask. 

Your body allowed several more footfalls into the room, then suddenly you were stopped by a figure behind you. Long, thick fingers gripping your shoulders tight, not allowing you to turn and see the figure holding you in place. 

“A little late for a maid.”

Everything inside of you sunk to the floor in a liquid pile of slop. There was only one person that voice could belong to–yet you couldn’t reconcile the smooth baritone in your ears with the harsh, synthesized sounds of Kylo Ren. Everything within you wanted to spin and catch a glimpse–that was all you needed, really, just a glimpse–but Kylo Ren was strong. Stronger than you’d anticipated. Not that you’d anticipated him touching you, or anything.

Well, there was that one time. But it’d only been for a minute. And it’d only been about how his big hands would feel roaming your body. And grabbing you. Kind of like they were grabbing you now.

You clenched. Fuck.

“What are you doing here, girl?” came his voice again, snapping you from your reluctant fantasy.

“Um.” You were weighing the values of honesty and deception. Yet there was really no lie you could tell that would explain your current situation. “Just, um. A dare.”

His fingers pinched the tender flesh at your shoulders. “A _dare_?”

“Yes, sir,” you replied, eyes squeezing shut and cheeks burning. “I, uh, took a dare to try and, uh… see your face, sir.”

“My face.” 

You wondered if he was going to repeat everything that you said. “Yes, sir,” you said, glancing at your feet.

There was a pause as Kylo Ren considered your words. There wasn’t a single bit of your body that didn’t wish it was literally anywhere else. Well, no. That wasn’t true. There was _one_ part. But you hated that part and wanted it to shut the hell up _please_.

“A dare,” he said again, finally. “Are you fond of dares, officer?”

Blood was shooting across your cheeks in fat red lines. “Um… yes, sir? I guess?”

“Interesting.” One of his hands slid down your shoulder, warm leather of his gloves sending strange sheets of goosebumps over your skin. “Then perhaps you’ll indulge me: I dare you to remove this shirt, immediately.” He paused. “Or I’ll find another way to punish your insubordination.”

A hot streak of arousal coursed through you, straight to your thighs, and you fought to keep your knees from buckling. “Well, sir,” you said, “that’s not really how dares work–-”

Kylo Ren shoved you forward into the bedroom, and you stumbled to stand, the lights flickering to life around you. “Do it. And don’t turn around until I say so.”

The world screeched to a stop around you, your heart thumping hard in your ears. Take your shirt off for Kylo Ren? Seeing his face was one thing, but this dare was one you weren’t entirely prepared to handle. The thought of him seeing your breasts–-covered as they were–-sent a thrill down your spine, and a pull of heat in your belly. Even the part of you that was afraid–-afraid of what might come next–-was tingling with a primal longing.

You started with the top button, slipping it through the hole, and then moved onto the next, ignoring the trembling of your fingers as you worked lower and lower, until you’d reached the bottom hem of your shirt. A sigh. This was it–the final hurdle. You popped the button and let the shirt slide from your shoulders, shivering as the fabric grazed your sensitive skin on the way to the floor. 

With this new illumination, you were able to see the foot of his bed almost grazing at your thighs. His hands were back on you, moving from your shoulders and tracing over the expanse of your spine. You felt an index finger run over the ridges of your backbone, beginning near the waistband of your uniform trousers, catching on every dip until he reached the fine hairs at the base of your scalp. When he met the nape, his fingers joined together, wrapping around the width of your neck, his muscles contracting in his digits while he pushed your head down onto the bed. 

There you were, a mere sanitation officer with an innocent thought: to see your Commander’s face. Something you thought was just a fun game was turning into something far more erotic, and even if you didn’t see his face, you supposed feeling his cock would be enough for now. 

He pushed you further into the silk sheets, forcing you to twist against his powerful hand in a desperate struggle for any kind of oxygen. You felt the seams of another gloved hand slide down the side of your body, and you instinctively _twisted_ into his touch. His palms ran over the curve of your ass, gripping it with the same amount of strength he had on your neck.

“Perfect.” 

His words were deceivingly calm. He leaned in over top of you, pushing your tits into the bed, causing you to gasp under his weight. You felt something overwhelmingly warm and soft against your ear, followed by light tickling just below it. It was brushing against your neck, the feeling similar to hair when it fell further down your skin. Just then, you heard his voice vibrate through the canal of your ear,

“Keep your face on the bed. Do not look at me,” his voice dripped with hunger–need–although it was difficult to tell having one of your ears muffled entirely.

He released your neck, pulling away, and you heeded his warning. You felt warm leather brush down the other side of you, repeating the motion on the opposite side of your rear. They gathered into the front, thumbing at the button of your pants, flicking each one open until your trousers sat loosely over your hips. His index and middle finger hooked under the fabric of both your bottoms and panties, pushing them down until they wrinkled near your knees. 

The wasn’t a shade strong enough to describe the color of red covering flushing just below your eyes, and you were nearly thankful he hadn’t seen your face either by this point. You felt his thumbs drag under the shape of your ass, snaking down in between your thighs. He used his knee to pull your thighs apart from each other, fingers hooking into your cheeks to catch a glimpse of how your pussy looked from this angle.

An embarrassing mix of shame and want were coursing through you. Part of you wanted to run out of his touch, back through the blaster door. You could tell your colleagues his mask was on and you were able to escape. The other part of you wanted him to run his fingers through your wet cunt, tease you with his touch. You wanted him to use you like this, your basic instincts unravelled while you were wrapped around his cock. You sighed, and heard him slip a small chuckle from his lips.

“Such a little whore.” A thick finger pushing through your cunt, collecting the liquid arousal from your entrance. “Is that really want you want? For me to fuck you?”

He was slicking your clit, rubbing small circles around it, pulling distorted mewls from your mouth while you nodded against the mattress. 

“Yes,” you replied.

The hand at your ass moved to grip the base of your hair, pulling you up enough so your face was suspended uncomfortably a few centimetres from the sheets. 

“Yes, _what_?” His teeth clenched.

You could tell he was displeased with your violation of his privacy, so now he was going to reciprocate in his own way. You struggled to find the words against the painful hold he had, but you whined a small, _yes, Commander,_ in response, the spike of arousal causing you to contract at the thought of him fucking you open. 

He pushed your face back down, his other hand still working at your clit, causing you to moan like the wanton bitch you were being for him. You could hear a faint ruffle of his clothing being strewn aside, the stick of leather against leather, pushing his clothing down enough to free his dick. You felt his hips grind into you, the curve of his dick–longer than you expected–mapping the split of your ass, before he removed his other hand to pull your cheeks apart to slick himself on your juices, dipping inside your slit to coat himself. He poised himself to enter you, stopping just before hitting your entrance. You wondered what was stopping him; was he _seriously_ reconsidering this? 

He snickered. “Beg for me.”

You held your breath for a moment. You’d never begged for that in your life. A surge of humiliation weaved itself into you, the words cracking between hesitation.

“Um.” You struggled to find the words. “P-please–Please can you fuck me. C-Commander?”

As you spoke, you felt the head of his cock circle around you, pushing in quickly on your last words, causing you to cry out into the sheets. The girth was unlike anything you had ever experienced before, the ridges stretching you whole, grazing against your walls. You felt your pelvic walls splitting, welcoming his length against its will while your cunt molded around him as he adjusted himself. He pulled out of you, reviving a warm sting, before snapping his hips back into you.

His hands settled around your hips, gripping the sides of your ass and holding you in place. You felt his fingers dig into you, his cock striking your cervix with each thrust. 

“What will you tell your little friends, hmm? That you’re nothing but a slut for the Commander, allowing a man to fuck you without even seen his _face_? Disgusting.” 

You whimpered, heart in your throat—you guessed that was true, but at the moment, you couldn’t find a shred of concern. All you wanted, all you needed, was for Kylo Ren to keep fucking you. More than anything, now, you wanted to clamp down on his thick cock and have him pump you full of cum.

Behind you, Kylo Ren growled, and thrust into you once more, the skin of his hips smacking your ass. It seemed he was more impatient, now—the tight heat of your cunt was costing him his grip on reality. He slid out, and in, and in and out again, slamming into you, your body rocking and quaking with every movement. Even louder than your slapping flesh were your cries of pleasure-pain—evidence of the bite of his fingers into your hips, the girth of his cock tearing you open, coupled with the incredible, unfathomable fullness in your cunt.

Kylo Ren was more ruthless by the second, hands pulling you apart for a better view of his cock fucking you open. 

“Filthy fucking slut,” he groaned, “so wet, so eager for me— _fuck_ —this is what you wanted, isn’t it? For me to ruin your little cunt?”

The words were forced from you in a wail. “Yes, Commander, _yes_!”

He grunted in approval, leaning over you, the heat of his body stifling the air between you. You could almost feel his labored breath, grating like claws in his throat, every growl punctuated with a sharp thrust into your pussy. You’d never felt anything so big—or so _good_ —in your life. He was injecting your brain with a muddle of bliss, your mind smattered with the colors of euphoria.

But there was a wall—a wall you couldn’t get past, a wall you desperately wanted to climb and tumble over. Your clit was swollen, aching, throbbing for any hint of attention it might get, begging for friction, heat, fluid, _something_ to bring you over the edge and into ecstasy. In a swell of lust, your cunt pulsed and squeezed his cock, air stammering in your chest as you held back sobs of need. 

“What do you want, whore?” he snarled. “You want to cum for your Commander?”

You almost squealed. “Yes, please, Commander!”

“Do you deserve to cum?” he said, striking you hard for emphasis, drawing a whimper from you. “You think you deserve to cum on this cock after what you’ve done?”

You weren’t able to hold back anymore. Tears of longing beaded at the corners of your eyes, your words flying from your mouth in choked moans. “Please, Commander, please! Let me cum on your cock, please! I need it!”

A snicker, low in his chest, even through his breathless pounding. “Look how needy you are,” he said. “I think I’ll let you cum, this time—just for begging so well for me.”

His fingers slid from your hips to your clit, the slick, smooth leather of his gloves rubbing and teasing at your stiffened nub. You keened at the contact, breath leaving your lungs in strained gasps, hips bucking back into him now, wanting more, wanting to thank him for drawing you up toward your peak, wanting to break and crumble around him. You wanted him to turn you to dust in his hands, to consume you, use you until you there was nothing left.

“Good girl,” he purred, swirling quick, tight circles at your clit. “Go on, little slut. Cum for me. Cum for your Commander.”

“Yes!” you cried. “Thank you, Commander!”

And then you were screaming, a wave of pleasure crashing into you, making your thighs shake and your cunt grip and clench around his cock. Kylo Ren groaned, sinking deep into you, pulling your hips against him as he worked your clit through your orgasm, jerking into you as he filled your pussy with his cum. His fingers went past the point of overstimulation, making you squirm and squeak in discomfort, and he let you go, letting you collapse onto the bed.

Still catching his breath, you heard him adjusting himself behind you. “Consider us even,” he said. “Now get out. You have five minutes.”

With that, he turned and left the bedroom. All you could see as he left were waves of thick black hair, frizzy with sweat. A sigh escaped you. You wondered if this would count toward you completing the dare.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was one of the first official MMWAB prompts we ever did! Look we can't stop having Kylo Ren punsih us with sex, okay? Okay.
> 
> Hope y'all liked it! Thank you so much! <3


End file.
